


Gifts

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, Dating, M/M, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you please write about Crutchie wanting to get Davey a birthday present but not having enough money. canon era. please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

"Are you sure you don't want to know?"  
"No, Les." Davey walked up to the distribution table. "Fifty papes, please." He said to Wessel. Davey handed over the money.   
"So you don't know if you don't want to know?"   
Davey picked up the papers. "Thanks." He took off one of his gloves as he walked away. He stopped and began counting. "No, Les. I mean no, I don't want to know. Thirteen...fourteen... I'm surprised they're getting me anything."  
"Any what?"  
Davey looked up and saw Crutchie. He smiled. "Hey." His fingers slipped from the pages. "It's nothing."   
"It's his birthday soon!" said Les.  
“No one told me,” said Crutchie.  
“He doesn’t like people knowing.” Les looked at his brother looking at him. “Sorry.”  
“It’s not a big deal.” Davey shrugged.  
Crutchie stepped closer and began poking at Davey’s arm. “No, come one. When is it? I deserve to know when you’re getting too old for me.”  
“It’s February 14th, 1883. Or, next Tuesday.” Les looked at Davey again. “Sorry.”  
Davey looked to Crutchie. “Don’t worry about it.”  
“Our folks are getting him a new shirt!”   
-  
“Hey, kid!”   
Crutchie stepped back from the shelf with his hands open.   
“We close in five minutes,” said the man in the apron.  
“Which one’s better?” Crutchie pointed to the wallets on the shelf.   
“Brown will last the longest.”  
“Thanks!” Crutchie picked up the brown wallet and looked for damage.   
“The black with the stitching is cheapest.”   
Crutchie’s shoulders fell. He put the brown wallet back and grabbed a black one. “Thanks.” He walked to the counter.   
The man walked behind the counter and rang up the order. “1.10$”  
Crutchie frowned as he dug around in his pockets. He pulled out the change he’d saved and dropped it on the counter. He smiled up at the clerk.  
The man looked through what was there. “Five cents short.”  
Crutchie nodded. He searched every pocket he had. The only thing left was his money pouch, what he had for papes the next morning. He took it out of his pocket.  
“I ain’t got all day kid.”  
Crutchie looked at the pouch. He grabbed the money off the counter and shoved it into his pocket. He gave the wallet back. “Sorry.”


End file.
